


Intoxicated

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitute, Slight Angsty!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver's feeling needy and decides to get a male prostitute. What happens when Flint catches him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [[here]](http://grimestone.tumblr.com/post/135141888444/imagine-silver-using-a-male-prostitute-just-to-see).  
> When I saw this in my favourite tag on tumblr (SilverFlint), I just HAD to write it!!
> 
> **For _grimestone_ on Tumblr!**
> 
> Bit OOC...But I tried! Half of this was wrote at 4am...

Silver wasn't quite sure why he thought this was a good idea, he just wanted some form of contact and he had no-one else to satisfy his needs; even so, he knew it was a terrible idea to do this in Flint's cabin, if he caught them, or even found out about it--well, Silver knew he would be in big trouble. The need, and pleasure rushing through him made him forget where they were though, Silver just wanted to fuck then he could be happy and know he spent some money well; he began to enjoy himself more when the guy began kissing his neck.

Silver tipped his head and his eyes dropped slightly, he didn't hear the door open but he spotted a figure through his hazy vision; he blinked a few times, his mouth dropping with a moan, the shock of Flint being stood there began to sink in--their gaze held for a moment before the captain turned and left. Silver wanted to follow, until-- _what was his name?_ Began softly biting at his flesh, he paid for this and Silver wasn't going to let it go to waste just because Flint caught a glimpse of what was going on; Silver wanted this and every nerve in his body screamed that he needed the release. Fuck whatever Flint thought, Silver didn't care.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Flint walked to the bow of the ship, desperately trying to ignore what he'd just witnessed, he thought that maybe--just _maybe_ he was getting close enough to Silver that maybe he would be lucky enough to have something like that with Silver; it was a stupid thought though, Silver was selfish and Flint knew he could be dangerous too. He'd seen the fire burning in his eyes much how his own had when he'd been trying to help Thomas; how that fire had turned him into the man he was now, after Thomas had passed. Flint knew there would be something to tip Silver over eventually and turn him into a merciless murderer but Flint didn't want to see that happen; Silver was the fine the way he was--manipulative, selfish and cunning.

It had seemed like Silver was trying to keep Flint under control, trying to stop him from doing something to harm everyone on the ship; Flint knew that was Silver's job though, to protect the crew from the captain, to make choices that would push them apart. Silver hadn't seemed happy about it at first, then it seemed like he was convincing the crew that what was going on had been planned very meticulously and not as if it was out of anger; that's all Flint had done, made decisions based on what would avenge Miranda's and Thomas' deaths, he didn't think about anyone else. He'd die too if that's what it took.

Flint ran a hand over his face then headed to his safe haven, easily finding where they stashed the rum on the ship; he grabbed a bottle then popped the cork and took a large drink. Maybe drowning himself this way would work, the sea hadn't wanted to take him--or more really, stupid Silver had dragged him from damnation, exactly what he'd wanted. Flint wasn't even sure what for now, he seemed happy as quartermaster, he looked suited to be by Flint's side; that seemed so wrong, how well they worked together, Flint didn't want it and drinking the rum wasn't helping to chase his thoughts away, they only made them stronger.

"Captain?" That voice seemed to drag Flint crashing down, _oh_ , so Silver was done now and probably satisfied.

Flint gripped the bottle tighter in his fist, trying to ignore Silver, "I'll assume you enjoyed yourself."

"We all need it sometimes."

Flint scoffed, taking another swig of the liquid, "You have crew-mates, I'm sure one of them would have been happy to fulfil your needs."

"Not the person I want," Silver sat beside Flint, quickly stealing a sip out of the bottle, "It doesn't matter now, it's done."

Flint turned to Silver, leaning closer to him, "They're all around your finger, I'm sure whoever you want is too." Silver shook his head, looking away from Flint; Flint was too close and Silver quickly regretted finding him out. He didn't want Flint to know where his attractions laid, surely it wouldn't work out anyway, Flint seemed to be burying in on himself and Silver wanted to stay away from that, save himself any hurt; but each time Flint acknowledged him, Silver wanted to kiss him and so much more.

Flint could see something in the way Silver withdrew from him that urged him to move closer and he wasn't sure what it was; either the small buzz of alcohol or just how pretty Silver looked in the stream of moonlight. Silver didn't seem to move, his eyes scanned Flint, as if he was looking for a reason to run but Flint paused, hoping not to scare him off; Silver seemed to relax and that's when Flint closed the gap, pushing their lips together in a soft, cautious manner.

Silver practically melted into Flint, he gripped his arm and deepened the kiss, suddenly desperate for more; once Silver had responded, Flint took him in his arms and deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed heavily against Silver's lips, demanding entrance and when Silver gave it, Flint took his chance to explore the space; their tongues bumped and it seemed to draw them closer. Silver's grip on Flint's arm grew tighter while Flint seemed eager to pull Silver closer; Flint wasn't even sure what was urging him on now, the buzz of the alcohol seemed fading compared to the lust that began to shoot through his body.

Flint pulled away for a moment, taking a minute to run his teeth over Silver's bottom lip, he looked him over appreciating how gorgeous he looked; his lips were half-open and red, Silver's tongue poked out for a moment to lick his lips. Flint had to restrain himself from jumping on him. Instead, his stood carefully then pulled Silver up, he seemed surprised for a moment but relaxed in Flint's grip; Flint found it strange how Silver had suddenly calmed down after the kiss--maybe he was who Silver wanted, Flint didn't want to be a replacement and that thought made him pull Silver into another kiss.

Silver felt it hit him like a tonne of bricks, the lust behind it shocking each one of his nerves, he wasn't even sure how he managed to stay up-right; he managed to find the strength to return the kiss but it felt like Flint was holding him in place and without thinking, he pulled Flint closer and the weight had them both tumbling to the floor, Silver groaning from the jolt of pain in his thigh.

Flint looked down at him, his hands wandering over Silver's hips, the right slowly caressing Silver's left thigh; Silver reached up, pulling Flint into a slower kiss, their bodies moving together as they pressed flush against each other. Flint rolled against Silver and Silver couldn't help but moan, his fingers gripping at Flint's shoulders; Flint broke the kiss, his left hand coming up to slowly caress Silver's cheek.

Silver relished in the sudden calmness of what was happening, though his thoughts were still a jumbled mess just from Flint kissing him; he brought a hand to Flint's and lead it to his lips, slowly, he sucked in one finger, staring Flint in the eyes as he sucked slowly on the digit. Flint felt like all the air left his body in one fast burst, almost like Silver had punched him in the gut; he only found it harder to breath when Silver took in a second finger and then a third before pausing, his hands trailing down to his breeches.

Flint couldn't comprehend how Silver managed to find the sense to get his belt and breeches undone and pushed down before gripping and Flint's wrist to lead it downwards; Flint took the initiative, pressing a finger to Silver's entrance. He seemed so relaxed and happy in this position, Flint's finger slipped in without any complaint or resistance, and Flint soon followed it up by a second and then the third; Silver's head threw back as the pleasure gripped him, his body feeling like it was on fire, one that Flint was easily fuelling.

Silver gripped his eyes shut when Flint moved his fingers, his hips rolled automatically and he couldn't stop the groan that flew from his lips; Flint soon captured Silver's lips with his own, burring his fingers deep within Silver and swallowing each groan that was enticed from Silver's throat. Once Flint was sure Silver seemed ready, he withdrew from him, ignoring the whine Silver gave from the loss of contact; he pulled Silver's breeches completely off and threw them aside before unbuckling his belt and freeing himself of his own breeches, Flint could only pull his own down half-way due to their position but as long as he could fuck Silver, he didn't really care.

Flint barely remembered that they had no oil, only spitting in his hand to slick his length before pressing close to Silver, enjoying the lengthy groan that spilled from those bruised lips; he bucked in Silver, levelling out with a kiss to Silver's jaw before he began moving, his hands gripping tightly at Silver hands. Flint didn't really care much now about whatever Silver had done, he was the one making Silver arch and dragging each breathless groan from somewhere deep within Silver; they both felt the pleasure hitting them in all the right places, Flint's appreciation of it came out as small grunts.

Silver found himself moving to the way Flint thrust, his hips rolling perfectly in time to create more friction between them; he wanted to hear Flint more but he seemed too reluctant to let out more than a small groan. Silver found himself gripping tighter onto Flint's shoulders, pulling himself closer so he could feel more and maybe urge Flint on; something did seem to flick within Flint, his hands moved to Silver's spine and he hiked him up, resting back so Silver came crashing down onto his lap.

The new position seemed to urge Silver on too, he gripped at Flint's face and dove in for a deep kiss, groaning louder against Flint's lips; Flint bucked harder up into Silver, his own groans beginning to catch up with Silver's, if only from the way Silver seemed to jutter his hips against Flint's when they met. Somehow, they both felt much more alive, moving seemlessly together, allowing the lust to overcome them as their movements got quicker, their noises coming out in half-pants, sweat beginning to collect heavier on their skin; Silver found himself sinking his nails into Flint's flesh, the kiss turning more into a battle of Silver sucking Flint's tongue and their teeth battering together from their lack of control.

Flint managed to break it, only to lean down and begin scraping his teeth across Silver's jaw, nipping then running his tongue over the spot where he'd captured; Silver's groans seemed only to get louder, he was barely holding on now, the heat and tighness welling up in the pit of his stomach. He could tell Flint was close too, their movements becoming more disorganised; Flint seemed to be pulling Silver down to him rather than thrusting himself, Silver found himself trying to grip onto something, his eyes clenching shut as the pleasure finally overtook him.

He didn't know how Flint held on while his body shocked with the bliss of finding his edge; Silver soon felt Flint joining him though, the warm liquid seeming to spread inside him they fell to the floor together, Flint barely managing to keep his whole weight off Silver. They lay panting, trying to collect themselves, Silver brought up a hand to brush his hair out of his face; he glanced at Flint, his eyes only open a crack, his vision spotty and blurred from having them closed for so long.

Eventually, Flint moved, sighing deeply as he began to reassemble his clothing; he soon helped Silver into his breeches and was shocked to be pulled into a kiss. It was all tongue from Silver, his hand firmly on the back of Flint's head to hold him to it and Flint responded, twisting his tongue with Silver's; if this was how Silver wanted to let out whatever was going on, then Flint wouldn't stop him, it had been so long since he indulged in such passions.

With Silver, it seemed almost as if they were both begging for it before they even started; the approach from Silver and the delicate kiss from Flint, they were in a game with each other, it probably wouldn't be easy to stop. Slowly, Silver broke the kiss, taking a moment to stare at Flint, "I didn't let him fuck me. I wanted you." Silver wasn't sure why he admitted that, but Flint had seemed like he wanted to thrust a sword in the guy when he had caught them together.

"I wanted you too. I could have killed him, I fucking wanted to."

Silver heaved out a breath, he felt heavy from the pleasure, but some weight of hearing that helped him feel more of a relief at chasing down Flint, "God, _James_ , I want you all over again."

"I'm right here, whenever you need me," Flint smirked and Silver pulled him into another kiss; this time, it was slow and showed that there was some understanding between them. Flint was the one to pull away, brushing the rest of Silver's hair out of the way before smiling, "I have a bed for this though, later, perhaps."

"Yes, yes," Silver seemed to be gasping all over again, clearly already eager, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll never think about doing something that stupid again. I want to forget that any other men exist."

"I thought that guy was the whore, not you?" Silver chuckled, "I'll fuck you however you want," Flint traced his tongue across Silver's bottom lip, "Maybe one day, to the point where you can't walk."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Silver smirked; Flint moved to stand up, he felt completely sober again, he wasn't even sure what had completely chased the alcohol away but he knew that maybe this was what he needed to keep away from the bottle. A **great** fuck in Silver, who was obviously more than happy to keep Flint grounded; he slowly helped Silver up, smirking when he nearly lost his footing.

"You're right."

"This stupid thing," Silver grumbled, glaring at his peg-leg; he took a deep breath then a few steps to even himself out; once he felt comfortable, he began leaving the room, "You've got a bed in your cabin, right?"

"Well you have seen the place enough."

"What are you waiting for? A fucking invitation? It's your bed, your cabin, come fuck me in it. And, it _is_ later, or won't you be able to handle it?" Silver shot a quick wink to Flint then began to make his way off to Flint's cabin.

Flint shook his head, following behind and quickly catching up, "You're such a shit." Despite his words, and knowing the truth about how manipulative Silver could be; Flint didn't really care, almost the same as Silver knew just how dangerous Flint was. They wanted this, a release from a long day, just to indulge in the lust and enjoy what little pleasure they could share together; Flint figured that even if people knew, they could go fuck themselves, he wasn't going to give up one thing he could enjoy, whether that be Silver and what they were doing, or murdering everyone that stood in his way. He'd come out on top, and maybe Silver could be at his side when it all ended.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Treasures of the Sea_ is still in the works (the next one is shaping up to be pretty good!), don't worry! I just really wanted to get this done, play with a couple of ideas and appreciate a bit of angsty!Flint :)


End file.
